Broadway, Baby
by Ragna
Summary: Angel almost makes it on Broadway.


TITLE: Broadway, Baby  
AUTHOR: Ragna (RaverRagna@excite.com)  
RATING: PG, little bit of language.  
CLASSIFICATION: Cordelia POV, Angel/Cordelia.  
SUMMARY: Angel almost makes it on Broadway.  
SPOILERS: Set after the season 2 finale.  
DISTRIBUTION: Any sites with my fic up; you all have unspoken permission. I write it, you can post it. Everyone else just keep my name on it and let me know.  
PREVIOUS PARTS/ARCHIVED AT: http://www.envy.nu/allthepain/index.html  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't recognize it, chances are it's my own creation. If you do, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kazui Sandollar, FOX and the WB own it or them. Various friends of mine are holding characters hostage. You may see them by appointment only. Lyrics from "Damnit Janet" (from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show") belong to Richard O'Brien.  
FEEDBACK: Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walking in the spiderwebs so leave a message and I'll call you back...in other words, I want it. Don't care if it's onlist or not, but I prefer offlist since I have quite a few lists on No Mail.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Fyre, you are one strange woman. Anyway, answer to challenge #198 at YGTS?   
~*~*~  
"Well, he moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. It's tough sledding, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle."  
  
Angelus had turned back to his evil skanky self (in nummy leather pants), and he said that. I thought nothing of it, really. I mean, it was Angelus. It wasn't Angel, Mr. "I'm-in-love-with-the-Slayer-so-please-watch-me-crumble-when-she-dies-even-though-we-all-knew-it-would-happen-eventually." It was *Angelus*.  
  
So, when he reverted, we end up in Pylea, I get power and a throne and lots of cool jewels and I give it all up for *him* and we get *back,* he finds out Buffy dies.  
  
He crumbles.  
  
And then he packs his bags and heads for Broadway.  
  
Thank God vampires can show up on film...  
  


***  


  
"You're coming to New York. You, Fred, Gunn and Wes."  
  
I cradle the phone between my ear and my shoulder. Secretary no-no, or at least a posture no-no. "Um, why?"  
  
"Well, the play out on Broadway I was in...folded. But then the next one I joined, it's making it. And the lead got hurt, so I'm taking his place."  
  
"Which play is that?"  
  
He paused. "Um...therockyhorrorshow," he said in a really fast voice.  
  
I start to laugh. "Let me guess...Frank-N-Furter."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Rocky?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Riff-Raff?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eddie?"  
  
Angel sighed. "No, I play--"  
  
"Let me guess!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"The Criminologist?"  
  
"No...Cordelia--"  
  
"I know I'm forgetting someone...are you Dr. Scott?"  
  
"No."  
  
Realization dawned on me. "You're Brad 'Asshole' Majors, aren't you?"  
  
"How do you know so much about it?"  
  
I shrugged. "Xander loved that movie. Watched it plenty of times while we were dating. Dennis likes it, too." I thought for a moment. "We'll be there."  
  


***  


  
Sadly, because of events that happened in New York, the play closed the day we arrived. Angel said he knew it would happen. And he was just tired of trying to be on Broadway and never having it work.  
  
It was time to return to LA.  
  
Not much changed when we got back. Wesley was still the de facto commander, Gunn was still the street smart add-on, everyone helped Fred adjust to being out of Pylea and back here, and me...well, I kept my dreams of acting to myself and went on being Little Miss Secretary. And he's been back for a while now...everything was going great...yeah.  
  
It was strange, then, that yesterday Angel stopped me when it was just he and I in the hotel. He just looked at me, and out popped a song. It started softly, and I almost had no idea what he was singing, because he was far away from me. But he got closer and when he did, the song got louder.  
  
"...The road was long but I ran it. There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. If there's one fool for you then I am it."  
  
And he got closer to me, and I was smiling slightly, wondering if this was his way to bring me out of my cloud of depression. He took a hand of mine, looked into my eyes and said one more line.  
  
"I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you."  
  
And then, he winked.  
  
I just hugged him close to me, you know? He was a great guy, and a damn better singer than those times at Caritas had shown.  
  
I think he might have made it on Broadway...


End file.
